A traditional guitar strap has one end affixed to the heel of the guitar and the opposite end affixed to or near the neck of the guitar. The traditional guitar strap is placed over one shoulder and allows a player to displace the weight of the guitar over the player's back and shoulder only in lieu of holding the guitar. While the traditional guitar straps are useful, there still remains a need for a guitar strap that allows a player to play a guitar more comfortably for long periods of time.